


Debates

by Kyirah



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Rated for Ed's language, RoyEd Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: Day 1 of Royed month: Alchemy is considered witchcraftA.K.A. I misread the prompt and wrote a Hogwarts AU. Ed is the Sorting Hat's new best friend.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: RoyEd month





	Debates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I misread the prompt and ended up writing an HP au :( I'll write the proper one I a catch-up day probably. Hope everyone likes it!

It's not that Ed _wants_ to fuck up the mission, it's just that. Well.

Having a magical hat take a peek on your mind and divide your entire personality into one main trait and fucking segregated according to it is, well.

It doesn't sit well with Ed, is all.

Roy, the absolute asshole that he is, insisted on being "sorted", or whatever the name is, even if they aren't actually going to work within the school system; Roy's taking over Alchemy classes for the duration of the mission, which Ed kind of hates, because _he_ is the one currently giving classes at Central's university, and fuck it, Ed _likes_ teaching.

But, because nowadays Ed is stuck doing theory classes, Roy took the proposition, since he can actually activate the arrays. Ed's stuck in a fake apprenticeship with the Treat of Magical Creature's class.

(Not that he _minds_ , per se, because he loves working with them, but any and all countries outside of Amestis, Drachma and Aerugo are still stuck in their backwater thinking of treating them as _animals_ , and Ed would love to bring in Heinkel and watch the snotty brats deal with a fully human chimera.)

Ed didn't protest much, because the way magic is treated in the seas beyond Xing is so fucked up and _interesting_ he'd accept working as a fucking PE teacher if it gave him a whole year of proximity to heir magical sticks.

Ed _will_ , however, protest having a hat poke into his mind. No matter how happy Roy is with his own sorting. Obviously the bastard was happy, ending up in the house of cunning.

"Edward, just put on the hat, would you? It doesn't _bite_." Roy is almost physically rolling his eyes at him, and Ed debates between getting it over with and stalling more just to push the bastard.

"Why'd I have to do it, anyway? It's not like we'll be students, or pretend to have studied here." He grumbles, but he'd also like to get to his rooms and find a way to sneak into Roy's before the castle fills with brats, so he sighs and sits down.

The look on Roy's face says he wants to make another comment about Ed having mellowed out, like he's been keen on doing at every opportunity Ed exercises any control over his temper, so Ed scowls preemptively at him. Fuck the bastard, Ed is 23, he _can_ control himself.

_Hmmm... what do we have here?_

Ed almost freaks out when the voice speaks in his head, but Roy's laughing subtly at him, and Hawkeye looks exasperated, so he forces himself to relax.

_Jumpy, are we?_

Ed feels like he's justified in thinking very uncharitable thoughts at the hat, not liking one bit the fact that there's a cursed fucking hat reading his mind.

_A temper, I see. If privacy is your concern, you shouldn't have to worry about it._

Ed disagrees, and frowns at his lap as he runs his argument with Roy about how it's stupid and illogical and downright prejudiced to divide people like that. The hat answers. Ed argues.

Ed actually gets lost in the conversation. The hat discusses his work and how he was made with the voice of someone who knows well what they're talking about, and the patience of someone who likes discussing for the sake of it, just like Ed.

Ed doesn't even realize something's wrong until the old man that requested the mission is leaning concernedly into Ed's vision, starling him away from his argument. The hat, it seems, is also startled, because Ed _feels_ the mental disconnect when the hat focuses outward.

_It seems we got carried away. If you have the time, young man, so come up here to continue our debate. Seems like his one will be... RAVENCLAW._

The last part is said out loud, so Ed jumps out of the chair and hands the hat to the old man, a little sheepish at getting distracted in what is basically mid-mission.

"Okay, that's sorted out. What now?"

Ed ignores Roy's facepalm, turning to Hawkeye for orders, his good humor after a good debate practically shining. He's definitely coming up here to continue that, fuck what the old guy and Mustang thinks.


End file.
